bastardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Schneider
Dark Schneider is the main character of Bastard!! series and is the most powerful wizard of its universe. 15 years prior to the current timeline, he had an army of wizards and warriors led by the "Riders of Havoc". He was defeated by Lars Ul Metallicana, but used his magic to reincarnate himself into a young boy named Lushe Ren Ren. Appearance Dark Schneider in his base form is a tall man, with long unkempt white hair, blue eyes, and black bushy eyebrows. His clothing usually consists of robes or various suits of armor. He is frequently known to go nude, having no problem with walking around without any clothes on. Personality Well-known for his big ego and extremely powerful abilities, Dark Schneider is the most powerful wizard in the series, and he doesn't hesitate to let you know. He looks down on those he considers ugly, sometimes leading him to boast that ugly people will never win. He has a strong lust for women and is famous for his womanizing ways. At one time he planned on creating a harem of every woman on the planet. He is also known for his violent, borderline psychotic attitude once thrown into a fight. Almost no one can control him, except for Tia Noto Yoko, who is his main love interest. He has shown to have a softer side to him though, specifically around Tia Noto Yoko and his companions, and is seen in great distress when he thinks Yoko is dead. He also gets angry when he believes a former companion slept with her. He is influenced at times by his other half, Lushe, even when he isn't aware of it. History Little is truly known of the origins of Dark Schneider. His earliest known appearance was 400 years before the beginning of the series, when the Demon God Anthrax and its army destroyed the Old World, where he was apparently freed from the Dragon Knight after it defeated the God of Destruction. It was suggested he was genetically engineered by the Twelve Wise Men of Europa, but that has yet to be confirmed. He then traveled the world as a wizard, having achieved magical immortality. Some 200 years later, he met an orphaned half-dark elf named Nei (for nothing) and adopted her, naming her Arshes Nei. She became his traveling companion and apprentice in the magic arts. Not long after, they met a young orphan boy named Kall-Su, who was also adopted by Dark Schneider. Dark Schneider told Kall-Su that he was missing a piece of himself, and that until he found his missing half, Kall-Su would have to stand in its place. He raised them and trained them both in magic as his apprentices until they both nearly rivaled him in magical strength. The trio traveled together, occasionally adding other companions to their group, and losing others. Dark Schneider had a penchant for taking on countless lovers. Eventually, when she came of age, Arshes Nei became his longest lover, as she had both the near immortality of an elf, and her own enormous magical powers. Unbeknownst to her, he kept a large harem of women on the side, which Arshes would come to resent him for. Eventually, Dark Schneider started his campaign to rule the world, and began attacking kingdom after the kingdom. His followers took the titles Thunder Empress Arshes Nei and Ice Lord Kall Su, and the Dark Priest Abigail and Ninja Master Gara came to join them as well, becoming his Four Heavenly Kings. They had nearly conquered the world when they marched on the kingdom of Metallicana. At Metallicana, he fought a great battle against the kingdom's forces, but was inevitably defeated by Prince Lars Ul Metallicana, having invoked the power of the Dragon Knight to stop him. As he was not the Dragon Knight's destined user, it cursed him by transforming him into a baby dragon. Dark Schneider was also reincarnated, as a newborn baby boy, but the Great Priest Geo Noto Sort used the seal of Ina Mata, Goddess of Beauty, to prevent Dark Schneider from manifesting from the child. He raised the boy, now named Lushe Ren Ren, alongside his daughter Tia Noto Yoko, who was only a year older than Lushe. She acted as Lushe's loving older sister and protector, and the childishly innocent Lushe grew to love her for it. Geo told his daughter of the terrible power sealed away in Lushe, a seal which he taught her to undo, and instructed her to maintain her chastity for, in case they ever needed to summon Dark Schneider as a last resort. Unfortunately, in the fifteen years following Dark Schneider's defeat, the God of Destruction Anthrax took possession of Abigail and then Kall-Su. It used them to send Dark Schneider's Four Heavenly Kings and their armies on a mission to release the four seals binding the God of Destruction. Abigail convinced the others by claiming they would have a means to control Anthrax upon its release, and could use its power to turn the world into a sorcerer's utopia they would rule. These claims, of course, were all lies, a clever deception crafted by Anthrax. The four seals of Anthrax were guarded by the kingdoms of Judas, White Snake, Iron Maiden, and Metallicana. The Four Heavenly Kings sent their forces to besiege each kingdom in order to break the seal within. The knights of Metallicana were able to defend the kingdom until it was besieged by the sorcerer Osborn, and Lars's sister, Princess Sheila, begged Yoko to summon the great sorcerer contained within Lushe. Yoko was forced to reluctantly share with Lushe her virgin's kiss and undo the seal of the goddess, resurrecting Dark Schneider. Retaining his memories as Lushe, Dark Schneider had fallen in love with Yoko, and felt he owed her for protecting him. Though he cared nothing for the rest of the kingdom, he slaughtered Osborn with Venom to save her. He then stole a kiss from Yoko, inadvertently transforming him back into Lushe. The kingdom soon fell under attack again by Kevidabu, one of Kall-Su's sorcerers who attacked Metallicana with his massive Hydra to avenge Osborn. Geo convinced Yoko to again reluctantly summon Dark Schneider from Lushe. But rather than defend the kingdom, he tried to butcher the Great Priest for the part he played in his defeat fifteen years ago with the lightning spell Balvolt. He defended himself with Stryper, so Dark Schneider summoned a golem from beneath the castle. Before it could kill the cleric, he was interrupted by the entrance of Kevidabu and his Hydra. After insulting the lesser sorcerer, Dark Schneider used Venom to kill the man and his golem to kill the Hydra. He then attempted to resume his assault on the Great Priest, but Yoko grabbed him to try to make him stop, telling him he was too cruel to be her Lushe. Dark Schneider explained that he and Lushe shared the same soul, so if Lushe died, he'd die with him, and what Lushe loves, he loves. Yoko didn't believe him, so the sorcerer decided to prove it by kissing her, willingly transforming himself back into Lushe Renren. Yoko warmly embraced her little brother, noting he even smelled like her Lushe again. But Yoko would constantly need to enlist Dark Schneider's help throughout the manga, to protect her kingdom and the Princess and to stop the forces of Anthrax, and Yoko proved to be the only one who could even remotely control his destructive tendencies. Powers Dark Schneider is a master of fire magics, and well versed in spells of thunder and lightning as well as Black Magic. He has stated to lack any spells involving ice and cold, though he has a means of invoking such magics. His most fearsome spells are Venom (a spell known only to him), Exodus, Sodom, and Halloween. He also can shapeshift, cast illusions, increase his attributes and transform into other forms that increase his power by trillions. He has super-human strenght, speed and durability. He can also regenerate, even lost limbs. Spells *Black Magic **Venom: Summons a destructive enzyme from the gates of Hell that breaks down all the organic matter. *Elemental Magic **Fire ***Guns and Roses: Creates a wall of fire. ***Anselm: Fire rockets. **Air ***Balvolt: Sends a powerful lightning bolt at the target. Voice Actors * Japanese: Kazuki Yao * English: Daran Norris * Italian: Luca Semeraro Trivia * Dark Schneider is over 400 years old. * His height measurement is 192cm. Category:Magicians Category:Male Characters Category:Characters